


gay gay power rangers

by hollyus



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everybody is LGBT+, F/F, M/M, Swearing, Texting, chat fic, cursing, kai nya and lloyd live somewhere in texas idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyus/pseuds/hollyus
Summary: im too hot hot damn: jus sayin , but why would anyone want to live somewhere where its rEGULARLY BELOW FREEZINGim too hot hot damn: OR BELOW FUCKING ZEROim too hot hot damn: FUCKINGim too hot hot damn: ZEROim too hot hot damn: VAGUEING @ ZANE---or: the ninja in a modern universe have a chatroom named gay gay power rangers





	1. That's Too Fucking Hot Bros

**Author's Note:**

> kai - im too hot hot damn  
> nya - hinyah  
> lloyd - greenbean  
> cole - coca colea  
> jay - zaptrap  
> zane - ice ice gayby

 

**chatroom - > gay gay power rangers**

 

**im too hot hot damn:** jus sayin , but why would anyone want to live somewhere where its rEGULARLY BELOW FREEZING

**im too hot hot damn:** OR BELOW FUCKING ZERO

**im too hot hot damn:** FUCKING

**im too hot hot damn:** ZERO

**im too hot hot damn:** VAGUEING @ ZANE

**coca colea:** I mean, I don't, here is pretty moderate temperature wise

**im too hot hot damn:** IM GONNA CRY?? WHY IS IT SO COULD?

**im too hot hot damn:** COLD?

**coca colea:**  But I prefer cold to hot

**greenbean:**  I AGREE

**im too hot hot damn:** AGREED

**im too hot hot damn:**  BUT THAT IS... TOO COLD

**greenbean:** I LIKE IT NICE AND COOL BUT NOT FUCKIN FREEZING

**coca colea:**  what is cold to you gays

**greenbean:** 50something

**ice ice gayby:** cold is..... 5°F

**greenbean:** california born and raised (...til i was 7 but sh)

**im too hot hot damn:**  70s is chilly to me

**greenbean:**  also hot is like 105+

**im too hot hot damn:** im from texas

**im too hot hot damn:**  and i dont believe in hot

**coca colea:**  wait, kai... 70s...

**im too hot hot damn:**  yah

**coca colea:**  70s is hot

**greenbean:**  also 95+ can be hot but not always it's weird

**ice ice gayby:** hot is..... 68°F

**im too hot hot damn:** seventies can be p chilly ok!

**greenbean:** 70s isnt hot 70s is good temperature

**im too hot hot damn:** no its chilly

**im too hot hot damn:**  and there is no "hot"

**coca colea:** 70s is a decade of bright colors, not a cold temperature

**im too hot hot damn:** you get used to it

**coca colea:**  Or even normal

**coca colea:**  It's hot, guys

**im too hot hot damn:**  no its not?

**im too hot hot damn:**  if you want a definition of hot, over 105?

**im too hot hot damn:**  and i dont even consider that hot

**ice ice gayby:**  kai what the fuck

**im too hot hot damn:**  ive seen it go higher

**im too hot hot damn:** im from texas

**im too hot hot damn:**  it skewers your perception of reality

**ice ice gayby:**  what the fuck

**coca colea:**  kai the temperature is not meant to go over 100

**greenbean:** hey guess what it was 113 degrees here about a month and a half ago!!!! it was the worst!!!!!!!

**greenbean:**  also we have to sit outside during lunch!!!!!!!!!

**ice ice gayby:**.. I melt in 70°F

**greenbean:**  weqak

**ice ice gayby:**  no you’re weak bc you can survive 5°F

**im too hot hot damn:**  wa at

**ice ice gayby:** yea

**im too hot hot damn:** no one can survive 5 F!!

**im too hot hot damn:**  thats fucking icicle season!

**ice ice gayby:** i can!!!!!!!

**im too hot hot damn:**  it goes over a hundred

**im too hot hot damn:**  regularly

**im too hot hot damn:**  in texas summers

**coca colea:**  that means you should leave

**im too hot hot damn:**  ive been fucking saying that

**im too hot hot damn:**  but i LIKE the climate here

**ice ice gayby:**  5°F is the beautiful snowy aesthetic™

**im too hot hot damn:**  can we just kick all the republicans out??

**im too hot hot damn:**  listen i love snow

**im too hot hot damn:**  but i cant fucking handle it being that cold im a baby

**ice ice gayby:**  i love snow but only like.. one kind of snow

**im too hot hot damn:**  the fluffy kind

**im too hot hot damn:**  the kind u can skii on

**ice ice gayby:**  no the fluffy kind is no good

**im too hot hot damn:**  wtf

**im too hot hot damn:**  the only kind worth having is powder!

**ice ice gayby:**  I like the kind you can make snowmen out of

**im too hot hot damn:**  thats the fluffy kind

**im too hot hot damn:**  u fuck

**ice ice gayby:**  powdersnow can, uh,  fuck off

**coca colea:** zane holy shit

**zaptrap:** dude kai u like the texas weather?

**im too hot hot damn:**  yes??

**zaptrap:**  i mcdespise it

**im too hot hot damn:**  its weird and changes a lot

**zaptrap:**  lol

**im too hot hot damn:**  but im used to it

**im too hot hot damn:**  and it doesnt get cold that often so

**zaptrap:**  it does change a lot

**im too hot hot damn:**  i cant handle cold!

**im too hot hot damn:**  apparently if ur heater breaks youll just get fucking hypothermia!

**zaptrap:** i cant handle the hot

**im too hot hot damn:** and die!

**ice ice gayby:** powdersnow is fluffy and bad but the one you can make good snowmen out of is kinda wet and makes a funny noise under your shoes

**zaptrap:** 85 degrees and im dying inside

**im too hot hot damn:**  LEAVE ME ALONE

**im too hot hot damn:**  ID KILL FOR IT TO BE 85

**im too hot hot damn:**  THATS LIKE. THE PERFECT TEMP

**zaptrap:** NO ITS NOT

**zaptrap:**  TOO HOT

**zaptrap:**  TOOOO HOOOOT

**im too hot hot damn:**  HOT DAMN

**coca colea:**  Nooo bad

**im too hot hot damn:**  NYA DEFEND ME

**hinyah:** by the words of wise wu

**zaptrap:**  LIKE 60? IS GREAT

**hinyah:** im not sticking my hand into that beehive

**ice ice gayby:** 85 F is hot and bad

**im too hot hot damn:**  60?

**im too hot hot damn:**  NO

**im too hot hot damn:**  NO

**zaptrap:** YES

**im too hot hot damn:** oh nya :(

**coca colea:**  look, here's my thoughts on hot vs cold: if its cold you can always put more and more layers on. if its hot theres only so much you can take off

**im too hot hot damn:**  NO

**zaptrap:** i like the cole

**im too hot hot damn:** THATS MY THOUGHTS TOO

**zaptrap:**  *cold NSJNSASA

**im too hot hot damn:**  BUT LIKE

**zaptrap:**  BUT I ALSO LIKE THE COLE,,

**coca colea:** ...gay

**im too hot hot damn:** 70S IS COLD

**zaptrap:** gay!!

**im too hot hot damn:** WELL, CHILLY

**im too hot hot damn:**  ITS NOT COLD UNTIL U GET TO THE 60S

**greenbean:**  it's 64 degrees rn and fuck jackets

**greenbean:** says me, wearing a jacket in 80 degree weather

**ice ice gayby:** 60 F is a bit too warm but its okay

**coca colea:**  70s is shorts and tshirts

**zaptrap:** fuck! jackets!

**im too hot hot damn:**  listen

**im too hot hot damn:** its regularly over 100 in the summers

**zaptrap:**  yes it is and i dont know how you handle it

**ice ice gayby:**  wh what

**im too hot hot damn:**  and ive worn jeans all summer for the past three years

**greenbean:** kai i know and i dont know how you do it

**zaptrap:** KAI,, HOW DO U DO IT

**im too hot hot damn:**  and i usually wear a jacket, always, no matter the weather

**coca colea:** jeans are cursed

**im too hot hot damn:**  what the fuck

**coca colea:**  NO

**coca colea:** BUT LIKE

**im too hot hot damn:**  theyre all i wear?

**coca colea:**  IN THE HOT WEATHER

**coca colea:**  FUCK EM

**zaptrap:** ...jai or jean kai

**im too hot hot damn:** no

**coca colea:**  FUCK! EM!

**coca colea:**  theyre tight and they feel weird

**im too hot hot damn:**  not if u get the right kind

**im too hot hot damn:**  i cant do skinny jeans in summer

**ice ice gayby:** the only jeans i wear is my overalls tbh bc theyre neat

**cole colea:** neat

**im too hot hot damn:**  which ruins my aesthetic™

**im too hot hot damn:**  but

**im too hot hot damn:**  like

**im too hot hot damn:**  i wear jeans sneakers and a jacket like. all summer

**zaptrap:**????????????????????????????????????????????.

**ice ice gayby:** how,,?

**zaptrap:** _??????????????????????????????_

**im too hot hot damn:** i told you

**im too hot hot damn:** u babies are weak

**im too hot hot damn:** i cant survive cold

**ice ice gayby:** fuck off u cant survive 5 F

**im too hot hot damn:** bc im used to the temp being SO FUCKING HIGH

**im too hot hot damn:** LISTEN

**im too hot hot damn:** I HATE HOT WEATHER

**im too hot hot damn:** BUT IT FUELS ME

**zaptrap:** zane i cant survive 5f and i like cold weather

**ice ice gayby:** weak

**zaptrap:** listen i hate hot weather

**im too hot hot damn:** u wouldnt last one day in july in texas lmao

**zaptrap:** cause i dont like,,,, my head

**zaptrap:** just . touch it and it fucing burns u

**im too hot hot damn:** JEANS

**im too hot hot damn:** ALL SUMMER

**im too hot hot damn:** IVE DONE IT FOR AT LEAST THREE YEARS

**greenbean:** awful

**im too hot hot damn:** _excuse me_

**greenbean:** you know what i said flameman

**coca colea:** ,,flameman

**im too hot hot damn:** >:(

**hinyah:** lloyd has used more questionable nicknames

**ice ice gayby:** what do you mean by worse

**zaptrap:** ooh do tell :3c

**hinyah:** -the good version of endeavor but just as old

**hinyah:** -modern au zuko

**im too hot hot damn:** oh yeah

**hinyah:** -the kai that loves kai more than kanye loves kanye

**im too hot hot damn:** @ lloyd _i am not as old as endeavor_

**greenbean:** stinky old man

**hinyah:** -keith from voltron but more sarcastic and with fire powers

**zaptrap:** yeah Ol d mAn

**im too hot hot damn:** ,, jay im three months older than you

**zaptrap:** yeah Ol d mAn

**hinyah:** -koi

**coca colea:** does this mean im an old man

**ice ice gayby:** ^^

**zaptrap:** no ily both

**ice ice gayby:** yay

**im too hot hot damn:** >:((

**greenbean:** _stinky old man_

**hinyah:** tbf you do remind me of a grandpa sometimes

**im too hot hot damn:** uh,, fuk u

**greenbean:** *kai voice* damn lloyd back at it again with those uhhhhh green clothes

**im too hot hot damn:** oh come on

**greenbean:** *kai voice* hey lloyd how do i use a printer

**im too hot hot damn:** _that was one time_

**hinyah:** actually

**hinyah:** it was several from my memory

**greenbean:** haha

**im too hot hot damn:** ,,dammit i thought i could slip by that

**zaptrap:** ddont fucking lie kai

**coca colea:** lying is fucking bad kai

**greenbean:** :3c

**im too hot hot damn:** WELL

**im too hot hot damn:** nyA LIED THE SEVERAL TIMES

**ice ice gayby:** well i mean of course

**hinyah:** yeah, i did,not for my ego though

**ice ice gayby:** she lies for skylor

**coca colea:** gay

**greenbean:** gay

**zaptrap:** gay

**hinyah:** gay

**im too hot hot damn:** gay

**coca colea:** we just diverted from kai and zane being Weak in their own ways to ,, nya being gay

**hinyah:** that’s just how it be with us gays

**greenbean:** that’s just how it is on this bitch of an earth

**zaptrap:** nya is chaotic good and lloyd is chaotic evil

im too hot hot damn: not surprised!

**im too hot hot damn:** one time when i was like 13 and dumb i told him, an 8 year old, that i owe him and he still hasnt forgotten about it.

**greenbean:** <: )

**coca colea:** is that a unicorn

**greenbean:** <: (

**ice ice gayby:** let him be a brony, cole

**coca colea:** shit you right

**greenbean:** oh

**zaptrap:** “oh”

**greenbean:** im not a brony

**im too hot hot damn:** :?

**greenbean:** im hasbro itself.

**hinyah:** oh fuck

**coca colea:** doesnt that. doesnt that make you just ruler of all bronies, therefore a mega brony?

**greenbean:** idk im 17 and dumb cole

**hinyah:** hey is rainbow dash gay

**greenbean:** totally. she’s a huge lesbian. a Gay ass icon.

**hinyah:** i knew it

**greenbean:** all the ponies are lgbt sorry i do make the rules

**ice ice gayby:** you basically just took us calling you a brony into... this.

**ice ice gayby:** i will never underestimate “the green ninja” ever again

**greenbean:** HEY WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT

**greenbean:** wait i dont have to ask

**greenbean:** _KAI_

**im too hot hot damn:** gOTTA BLAST

**coca colea:** the,, the green ninja??

**zaptrap:** omgggg

**greenbean:** i had . i had a naruto phase

**zaptrap:** DID HE NARUTO RUN EVERYWHERE

**im too hot hot damn:** yes

**hinyah:** and with kai

**im too hot hot damn:** SHUT UP NYA

**hinyah:** SHUT UP KAI

**coca colea:** why green specifically

**greenbean:** im a gren boy

**zaptrap:** cole ily but all he wears is green

**coca colea:** true

**greenbean:** this is the cyberbullying elementry school warned me about

**greenbean:** ele

**greenbean:** elementiry?

**greenbean:** elementree?

**greenbean:** elementary?

**greenbean:** elementary.

**coca colea:** “elementree” is a bar and restaurant

**im too hot hot damn:** spelling is the hardest thing for gays

**ice ice gayby:** true

**zaptrap:** true

**hinyah:** mhm

**coca colea:** yeah

**greenbean:** deFINITELY


	2. speak of the devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im too hot hot damn: i may be hiding in a closet
> 
> im too hot hot damn: from lloyd
> 
> coca colea: you’re hiding,, from an 11 year old?
> 
> im too hot hot damn: he can be fuckin scary when he wants to
> 
> greenbean: IM NOT 11
> 
> coca colea: Sure
> 
> greenbean: NJFNDJNSDJDNF
> 
> greenbean: IM 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coca colea/i cant cook for shit - cole  
> greenbean - lloyd  
> zaptrap/big weenie - jay  
> im too hot hot damn - kai  
> hinyah - nya  
> ice ice gayby - zane

**chatroom - > gay gay power rangers**

**im too hot hot damn:** hello guys. whats up u guys.

**ice ice gayby:** firstly, what did you do, secondly, the sky and the ceiling, technically

**im too hot hot damn:** OKAY SERIOUSLY WHY DO U SUSPECT I DID SOMETHING IMMEDIATELY

**zaptrap:** kai dude the last time you texted us "whats up" you were drunk & needed to get bailed out of prison

**im too hot hot damn:** THAT WAS ONE TIME

**hinyah:** and that was one time you said whats up

**ice ice gayby:** listen, kai, it's just that you are quite..impulsive. and that sometimes brings you into quite...difficult predicaments

**im too hot hot damn:** S T OP THAT

**zaptrap:** stop what? the truth?

**im too hot hot damn:** I DON'T WANT TO FACE IT

**coca colea:** baby.

**coca colea:** both romantically and an insult

**im too hot hot damn:** nkjnJNGFNFDNJDN

**ice ice gayby:** i mean,, at least he sort of recognizes that he’s impulsive as fuck?

**hinyah:** whatd you do tho

**im too hot hot damn:** so you know how i told zane about ‘the green ninja’?

**zaptrap:** ya and im betrayed you only told zane

**im too hot hot damn:** i may be hiding in a closet

**im too hot hot damn:** from lloyd

**coca colea:** you’re hiding,, from an 11 year old?

**im too hot hot damn:** he can be fuckin scary when he wants to

**greenbean:** IM NOT 11

**coca colea:** Sure

**greenbean:** NJFNDJNSDJDNF

**greenbean:** IM 17

**zaptrap:** ...rly??? i coulda sworn lloyd was 8

**greenbean:** jay i hate u

**hinyah:** guys no he’s 40 years old

**ice ice gayby:** wh

**zaptrap:** OMG

**im too hot hot damn:** NKJDNJDNSSJDNFD

**hinyah:** i meant 4 years old but you know what? 40 works too

**greenbean:** I CANT BE AN OLD MAN LIKE KAI

**im too hot hot damn:** omg im nOT OLD

**greenbean:** FUCKING FACE IT BITCH

**ice ice gayby:** a new cryptid: lloyd’s age

**greenbean:** IT’S NOT A CRYPTID IM 17

**greenbean:** YOU KNO WHAT IM COMING FOR ALL OF YOU NOW

**im too hot hot damn:** ya played yourselNFfndkjanq383492s’/..wasdk

**coca colea:** the fuck

**greenbean:** _ i got him _

**zaptrap:** ..oh God

**greenbean:** _ you better watch out. you better watch out. you better watch out. yOU BETTER WATCH OUT. _

**zaptrap:** im like halfway across the country dude

**greenbean:** oh i have ways trust me

**zaptrap:** what the fuck

**coca colea:** ur like 3 u cant take me

**greenbean:** u sure

**coca colea:** yeah.

**greenbean:** >:(

**big weenie:** the fuck happened to my username

**big weenie:** lloyd? ur a child.

**greenbean:** i know this, jay.

**i cant cook for shit:** hey..... >:(

**greenbean:** You Cant

**ice ice gayby:** oh my

**hinyah:** ha jay’s a big weenie

**ice ice gayby:** tbf cole Really cant cook for shit

**big weenie:** ummmm i cant change my username back

**greenbean:** heh i know this shit better than u oldies

**i cant cook for shit:** we’re not that old >:T

**greenbean:** AND IM NOT THAT YOUNG 

**greenbean:** OR OLD (40? really?)

**greenbean:** speaking of 40

**greenbean:** the first time nya had boba tea she just stood there and let the pearls fall out of her mouth. she looked at me, kai, and skylor and went ‘what the fuck’

**greenbean:** and then she nearly choked on one

**hinyah:** oi what the fuck 

**big weenie:** nya? sometimes a lil dumb? it’s more likely than you think.

**hinyah:** jay i can and will kill you

**big weenie:** like i said, im halfway across the country

**nya nya owo:** like lloyd said, i have my ways

**ice ice gayby:** you guys are cryptic as fuck

**nya nya owo:** *looks at my username* Thanks Lloyd!

**greenbean:** no problem

**greenbean:** and zane..really didnt do anything so im letting him live

**ice ice gayby:** ...yay?

**hinyah:** my username’s back! :)

**greenbean:** *looks at our pms* yeah i dont want to fuck with u

**i cant cook for shit:** ...wrow

**greenbean:** hey what ehf ufkjckjxcnd8dusd89sd8;sd

**big weenie:** what

**zaptrap:** o hey there be my username

**coca colea:** oof yay

**greenbean:** I HAVE COME TO THE RESCUE OR .. SOME SHIT 

**hinyah:** what

**greenbean:** it me, kai

**hinyah:** how the fuck did you even figure out how to turn jay and cole’s usernames back

**greenbean:** i .. i pressed a lot of buttons i guess

**ice ice gayby:** aight let’s just hope you didnt fuck something up

**greenbean:** it’s me, lloyd again

**greenbean:** fuck kai accidentally transferred admin rights to zane

**ice ice gayby:** really? alright then. ill use this responsibly i guess?

**greenbean:** well..it could be worse

**zaptrap:** it really could be worse

\-----

**coca colea:** im having some of the saddest mac and cheese in my life

**ice ice gayby:** oh no, why?

**coca colea:** ok so

**coca colea:** i tried to melt cheese on top of this pasta

**coca colea:** but it didnt melt

**coca colea:** so

**greenbean:** how is mac n cheese sad

**coca colea:** its just sorta blob

**coca colea:** and its really gross

**hinyah:** does it taste good? how does it smell?

**coca colea:** it tastes horrible

**coca colea:** and smells horrible

**zaptrap:** you poor, poor thing

**coca colea:** im gonna try to save it

**im too hot hot damn:** I'm coming over to make you better mac and cheese, bro.

**coca colea:** bro please do I've been craving it for months 

**im too hot hot damn:** I'm coming the fuck over to your place of residence as we speak, bro.

**coca colea:** bro, bless

**hinyah:** the fuck is this, new bro memes?

**ice ice gayby:** kai comes bearing gifts of mac and or cheese

**zaptrap:** "mac and or cheese"

**zaptrap:** kai either comes with the mac, the cheese, or both

**coca colea:** my dad saved the day

**coca colea:** by telling me how to make cheese sauce

**im too hot hot damn:** I ghostwrote those instructions.

**greenbean:** a,sdjfhga

**coca colea:** you telepathically told my dad how to make cheese sauce

**im too hot hot damn:** Precisely!

**ice ice gayby:** See? kai only brought the cheese

**zaptrap:** k..kai really did...

**hinyah:** he really fuckin did

**im too hot hot damn:** well i presumed that they still had noodles

**coca colea:** SHIT I ALMOST BURNT MY HAND

**greenbean:** OH NO

**im too hot hot damn:** be careful I love you!

**coca colea:** THAT FLAME WENT FARTHER THAN I EXPECT

**ice ice gayby:** Oh shit be careful!

**im too hot hot damn:** Eat the flame to prove your dominance.

**coca colea:** kai that'd hurt me

**im too hot hot damn:** no. it would run out of oxygen and die.

**coca colea:** I'm using Kraft singles

**coca colea:** for this

**ice ice gayby:** kai, bring better cheese next time

**im too hot hot damn:** sorry, my astral projecting only was able to use the cheese in the nearby area.

**ice ice gayby:** how’s it working out, cole?

**coca colea:** it’s taking forever

**coca colea:** is my mac n cheese really worth this

**zaptrap:** is it?

**coca colea:** GUESS WHOSE A FUCKING IDIOT

**hinyah:** kai is

**im too hot hot damn:** hey

**coca colea:** I JUST

**coca colea:** okay so

**coca colea:** y'know how you gotta unwrap Kraft singles

**coca colea:** like, they're in these lil plastic packages and you gotta unwrap them

**coca colea:** so

**coca colea:** I unwrapped one and instead of throwing the package away

**coca colea:** I threw the cheese away

**ice ice gayby:** I

**zaptrap:** tr. 

**zaptrap:** trash cheese

**greenbean:** jhFJASHFKLAJS big mood

**im too hot hot damn:** so is ur mac and cheese okay or what

**coca colea:** i...sort of saved it

**hinyah:** good enough

**ice ice gayby:** you’re terrible at cooking, cole

**coca colea:** trust me, im aware of that

\-----

**greenbean:** im SO TIRED

**hinyah:** hmmmmm mood

**ice ice gayby:** .. then sleep??

**greenbean:** i havent finished bingewatching naruto

**hinyah:** i KNOW it’s been keeping me up

**greenbean:** ...i have it on the lowest volume

**hinyah:** doesnt mean ur too sneaky when going out for a midnight snack

**greenbean:** damn alright

**coca colea:** how do u even Listen to something on the lowest volume

**coca colea:** for me it’s either 100% volume or die baby

**greenbean:** *whispers* subtitles

**coca colea:** ...u got me there

**ice ice gayby:** ijllkgjklgflk

**coca colea:** wait so are you watching with dubs or subs

**greenbean:** i mean, subs, but i do speak japanese

**coca colea:** ..o right

**hinyah:** more like u speak in japanese curses

**greenbean:** u got me there!

**ice ice gayby:** i feel like talk of lloyd cursing will summon kai

**im too hot hot damn:** you know on other days i wouldve stayed silent because of zane’s comment

**coca colea:** speak of the devil

**im too hot hot damn:** but.... im too tired to deal with this

**im too hot hot damn:** lloyd, excuse my potty mouth

**im too hot hot damn:** SHUT THE FUCK UP

**hinyah:** oH

**greenbean:** ...................

**im too hot hot damn:** >:(

**coca colea:** ..well im gone bye

**ice ice gayby:** i think i will go too

**greenbean:** weak

**im too hot hot damn:** _ lloyd if you dont go to sleep right this moment i will come down there and strangle you _

**greenbean:** kai i will die 4 naruto come n get me

**im too hot hot damn:** i will strangle naruto

**greenbean:** _ fuck _

**hinyah:** how do you. h. how . wh

**im too hot hot damn:** nya if you dont go to sleep then im taking away ur lok privileges

**hinyah:** ..you cant do that

**im too hot hot damn:** try me!

**greenbean:** how will you even strangle naruto if u meet him tho... he’s naruto

**im too hot hot damn:** and im an exasperated older brother, go the fuck to sleep

**greenbean:** ugh ok fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine

**hinyah:** well if lloyd wont keep me up anymore then i guess it’s farewell for me

**im too hot hot damn:** ...finally

\-----

**zaptrap:** what the fuck did i miss last night

\-----

**zaptrap:** yall just ever? gay?

**coca colea:** mood

**greenbean:** big mood

**im too hot hot damn:** giant mood

**ice ice gayby:** humongous mood

**hinyah:** _ the largest mood _

**zaptrap:** damn we really all are just that gay huh

**greenbean:** yeah. yeah we are

**zaptrap:** ANYWAYS all my bfs are angels thank you for coming to my tedtalk

**coca colea:** GASP ILY 

**ice ice gayby:** you’re an angel as well, jay

**im too hot hot damn:** I WUV YOU!!

**greenbean:** god dammit why do THEY get their s/os in the group chat...what about my beef. what about nya’s geef

**hinyah:** YAH i want my gf

**im too hot hot damn:** it’s because us six are the original friend group and sky n mi aren’t apart of that

**hinyah:** idc i want my gf :(

**greenbean:** “sky n mi” i hate you.

**greenbean:** also i want my beef how dare you

**zaptrap:** ‘beef’

**coca colea:** beef is valid, jay

**im too hot hot damn:** i kno but like... yknow.

**greenbean:** this is biphobia

**im too hot hot damn:** im bi too you fucker

**hinyah:** this is lesbophobia.

**im too hot hot damn:** honngmmmmh

**greenbean:** hey yall, vote. majority wins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so it ended so abruptly cause i want yall to decide. do yall want me to include micah (whichlight's oc that is lloyd's bf) and skylor? please say in the comments!
> 
> the mac n cheese discussion was taken from discord, these are the participants! -  
> cole - cynicalmiles ao3, cynicalmiles tumblr  
> zane - Nagasha ao3, allmyfavesareflawed tumblr  
> nya & jay - me.  
> kai - i_will_fight_you ao3, iwillheckingfightyou/anywaylloydgarmadonistrans tumblr  
> lloyd('s very few messages) - whichlights ao3, witchlightsands tumblr, & i_will_fight_you ao3, iwillheckingfightyou/anywaylloydgarmadonistrans tumblr
> 
> come talk to me about gay legos   
> tumblr - lesbianskylor

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome To The Trash Land
> 
> uhhh the argument is from a discord that consisted of tunglr users  
> kai - witchlightsands  
> lloyd - anywaylloydgarmadonistrans/iwillheckingfightyou  
> zane - snepdragon  
> cole - ao3: Nagasha  
> jay - it me  
> go check em out theyre cool
> 
> my tumblrs  
> mainblog: qibliwinter  
> ninjago blog: lesbianskylor


End file.
